Communication and data transmission over cloud-based networks has proliferated business and personal activities. Cloud-networking architectures have reduced users' capital and maintenance costs associated with network infrastructures by providing users with centralized computing resources that are shared by the cloud provider's clients. Such resources may include applications, servers, data storage, etc. While more users access the centralized resources and require faster transmission of more data with fewer errors and interruptions, cloud providers compete for customers by attempting to maximize the quality of their clients' user-experiences. When a data-transmission session exhibits problems, such as slow speeds or transmission errors, cloud vendors may take corrective action to prevent or mitigate such problems in the future. Such corrective action may include adjusting or regulating network resources in a manner that will prevent or mitigate the problem. In some cases, however, it may be unclear which network resources to regulate to mitigate a given problem or it may be unclear how to regulate the relevant resource to mitigate a given problem.
Accordingly, methods and systems are needed for regulating network resources to improve data-transmission quality.